journey of the heart
by Shadow of the Abyss
Summary: our favorite group of ninja must travel to different worlds and fight the heartless and find their missing friends while fighting along side new friends but will they be able to save naruto from himself rated for language chap 1 the light awakening
1. the light awakening

Haku is alive and is a girl in this one and there will be differences from the story line sine up till now like Sasuke not wanting to destroy the village

Disclaimer-Naruto I own not

Summary-after Naruto brings Sasuke back everything returns to normal well until the world is absorbed by the darkness and sends the Konoha eleven to an unknown land where they must find a way to revive their home with the help of their new friends but can they save Naruto from the very darkness that he that destroyed their home and took Hinata's heart. Naruto x kingdom hearts cross over

**Chapter 1**

It has been a year since Naruto got Sasuke to return and things have gotten back to normal or as normal as things can get in his life now that his friends know about the kyuubi the villagers still hate him though not as much since he brought back Sasuke who has married Sakura and Karin his excuse he didn't want to choose between two women who could kill him in a single blow (Sakura in two ways) and they were also both pregnant.

Jugo isolated himself and is getting Tsunade to help him find a way to help him get the darker parts of his own kekkei genkai under control. Suigetsu became fast friends with the Inuzuka clan more specifically Kiba's sister Hana for his shark like appearance and his like for all animals he was getting Hana to help him in becoming a veterinarian though people don't think that's all that is going on with the yelling that they hear during the night.

Kiba it turned out had a thing for Israbi's scales since before Tsunade could remove the scales she met Kiba and after he managed to get her to show him what was under the bandages he actually talked her into keeping them it also turned out they were very sensitive and gave her great pleasure when stroked (guess how they found that out?;)

Tenten has been working with her father in their stores forge making her own weapons and working for when she would take over the shop and Neji has been taking lesions for her on how to use claws to enhance his tai-justu and lee has been… on second thought let's not go there.

When she first got to Konoha Haku had a hard time with getting over Zabuza's death but and since she wanted to think about what she wanted to do before she became a shinobi again she took up a job in a barbeque house and it just so happens that the particular barbeque house that she got a job in was the one that team 10 went to after every mission so it wasn't long before she met Choji and when Choji asked Haku out on a date for the first time needless to say she was surprised and embarrassed

Shino and Ino have been seen together a lot but only they know where their relationship stands.

Shikamaru has become the emissary between sauna and Konoha he says that it was for a change of scenery but the night that he was chased around the village in nothing but a blanket by Gaara and Kankuro kind of blew that excuse out of the water and he was still scared of Kankuro's puppets and was constantly making sure the sands wasn't going to attack him

Over the years since the time he had taught her how to use weapons him and Matsuri had grown close and were currently engaged they were going to wait until the star of the New Year before they got married.

As for Kankuro he spends his time alone working on his puppets (which caused the only girl to date him to die of a heart attack literally her mother still wanted his head).

Naruto had also changed since Sasuke's return his friends finally got him to stop wearing orange and he started wearing a sleeveless dark blue vest with a yellow t-shirt that reached black baggy pants (Riku's outfit from kh1) he was currently sitting on top of the fourth Hokage's head watching the sunset after a long day "why does the village always hate me no matter what I do" he asked himself **"because no matter what you do you'll never be rid of me" **cam a voice from inside his head '_what do you want fox?_' he asked it **"freedom" **it replied '_sorry no can do you'll kill everyone_' he told it **"how do you know I will" **it said in mocking voice '_do you really want an answer Mr. I'll kill everything you care about when I get out_' he said '_and besides why would I want to release you?'_ he asked it

"**dumb kit I know you're every thought I know that you're thoughts keep returning to releasing me" **the kyuubi told him with a evil laughter '_NO THEY DON'T'_ he yelled at the kyuubi who just began to laugh harder until Naruto blocked him right before he felt a metal blade against his thought "you're getting slow Naruto" Sasuke said removing the blade from his thought

"No just trying to get it to shut up" he said 'it' indicating the kyuubi "sure that's a nice excuse" he said "so what did that fox want with you this time?" Naruto just looked up at the sky "freedom what else" Naruto answered

"Ahh" was Sasuke's response "why won't that fox just give up it must know that you'll never release it. Right?" He asked him "it keeps trying because it knows that the option to release it becomes more tempting every day" he said in a depressed voice surprising Sasuke "w-what?" he said shocked "it's this place I want to go somewhere that I can start over a place where no one knows about the kyuubi or doesn't have an opinion about him" he said

"But you don't want to betray you're friends" Sasuke finished for him "yeah" Naruto said "you know you should tell her how you feel" Sasuke said "huh?" Naruto said "you know what I mean the girl you really like I know you think of Sakura like a sister" he said "yeah but think about it the villagers think I'm a demon and she's like a princess and besides she would never think of me that way" he said Sasuke just chuckled to himself

"you never know unless you try dobe" he told him as he sat down beside his blond friend it was dark and the stars had started to come out before Naruto spoke again "hey Sasuke" Naruto said "what?" he responded "all those stars out there what do you think they are?" Naruto asked surprising Sasuke as he would never would have expected Naruto to ask something like that "what do you mean?" he asked

"All the stars in the sky don't you ever wonder what they are I mean like other worlds and places?" Naruto asked "no I don't… I never actually thought of it like that before if there were other worlds I guess there would also be more people like Orochimaru and Akatsuki" he said with a shiver from the thought of the snake "yeah but it would be fun to go to the other worlds and meet the people there and learn new things and get new powers" Naruto said Sasuke just gave a sigh "yeah but well we have enough problems here on our world and besides how would you get there in the first place"

"I know I know and besides you don't want to sleep on the couch tonight so I suggest you get going home now and since they are pregnant you have to be careful of their mood swings especially Sakura with her super strength" Naruto said with a grin as Sasuke became whiter than a Hyuga's eye at the thought of pissing off Sakura "yeah I guess I should go though you really should still tell her how you feel you might just be surprised see yeah bro" he said before vanishing leaving a laughing Naruto "maybe your right but then I would have to deal with her father not to mention her cousin but then again…" he said staring back up at the stars.

(Uchiha residence (Sasuke's in trouble))

"SASUKE UCHIHA!!!" came the roaring voice of Sakura Haruno from the famed Uchiha compound "yes Sakura dear?" Sasuke said in fear of his pink haired wife "WHY ARE YOU LATE?!" she asked cracking her knuckles "you know I don't think the stress if good for the baby-" "SASUKE!" Sakura roared getting a scared nod from the former avenger 'I can't believe I miss the days where killing Itachi was my first priority" he thought (who knew Sasuke could be such a wuss) "I-I was talking with N-Naruto and lost track of time" he said "oh really so how do we know that you weren't out drinking with Kiba and Kakashi eh?" asked Karin "I wasn't I swear" he said waving his hands in front of him "fine then you're sleeping on the couch tonight" they both said at the same time 'why do I have to know Naruto' he thought as his two wives .

(Later)

When he opened his eyes he couldn't see anything except himself because of the darkness and he felt weightless yet at the same time falling at the same time 'ok this is weird I could have sworn I had fallen asleep on the couch and now I'm here' he thought as he flipped backwards into a standing position just in time to land on something that gave a echo of a knock he then took a step forward and the floor beneath him began to turn into flying doves that flew away revealing a stain glass floor with the picture of a woman wearing a blue and yellow dress with the pictures of seven beaded men at the top

Sasuke was looking around when he heard a voice say _so much to do… so little time_

_Take your time. Don't be afraid _

_The door is still shut. Now step forward can you do it? _The voice asked as a light appeared in the center of the floor

"Who's there" he said 'great now I'm talking to bodiless voices this must be how Naruto feels like talking to kyuubi well this is only a dream so' he thought as he began walking to the center when he got to the center the light vanished 'now what?' as a light appeared to this right with a small pillar coming out of the ground with a small shield floating above it the voice spoke again

_Power sleeps within you _

Another light and another pillar appeared to his right only this time with a staff floating above it

_If you give it form…_

A third pillar and light appeared in front of him only with a sword floating above it

_It will give you strength. Chose well,_ the voice finished 'I guess I will need to take one' Sasuke thought as he looked at his choices 'I'm not that good with defense but the shield also represents the power to protect, the staff I guess represents knowledge and paciens defiantly not me, so the sword it is' he thought as he walked over to the pillar in front of him and jumped on and grabbed the sword the voice spoke again

_The power of the warrior._

_Invincible courage._

_A sword of terrible destruction._

_Is this the power you seek?_

Sasuke hesitated for a second before he said "yes this is the power I seek" the sword than disappeared into particles of light which went into his hand

_Your path is set _the voice spoke

_Now what will you give up in exchange_ it told him as he turned around 'so to get one power I must give up another I won't give up the power to protect what I care for so good bye staff' he thought as he jumped down and walked over to the pillar with the staff and jumped up and took hold of it the voice then spoke again

_The power of the mystic._

_Inner strength._

_A staff of wonder and ruin._

_You give up this power_

This time Sasuke didn't hesitate "yes" he said and the staff vanished into a ball of light the voice spoke again

_You've chosen the power of the warrior._

_You've given up the power of the mystic._

_Is this the form you choose?_

'The form I choose? What does that mean?' Sasuke thought before answering "yes" then the pillar he was standing on began to fall through the floor followed by the other two he jumped off as they began to sink the floor then began to break apart from all sides 'damn it' he thought as the floor beneath him broke apart and he fell "kyaaaa"

As he fell it also felt like he was flying downward he then saw a platform but only this one was green and had a blond haired woman wearing a baby blue dress with five pictures around her head he glided over to it and landed on it after he landed a light engulfed his hand and the sword appeared and he heard the voice again

_You have gained the power to fight._

The sword while a little large I didn't weigh all that much he could have sworn it was a feather he gave it a test swing he then heard the voice again

_Good! You have it._

_Use this power to protect yourself and others._

'of course I'll will use this power to protect people' he thought as if it was the most obvious thing in the world he then saw something that looked like a shadow to his right he turned to get a better look at and noticed it was moving

_There will be time you will have to fight_ the voice said as the shadow actually lifted itself off the ground and another appeared and did the same

_Keep your light burning strong._

Even more of the shadows appeared one jumped at him and tried to attack him with its claws but missed when Sasuke jumped backwards "so you want to play rough eh?" he said cutting through the creature with ease the remaining creatures sank back into the ground and vanished completely "*humph* wimps" he said with a a smirk

_Behind you! _The voice said again he turned to see one of the creatures in mid air with its claws out he quickly cut threw it as three more appeared around him "so actually going to make this a challenge" he said thrusting his sword at the one to his side only for it to flatten itself against the ground "that's different he said as he jumped to the side when one attempted to slash at him the one that had flattened itself on the ground raised itself and Sasuke stabbed it which knocked it back it let out a screech like roar "DIE!" Sasuke yelled as he slammed the blade down on the creature splitting it in two one of the others flattened itself as he ran at them he stepped on the flattened one but it didn't seem to bother it he then brought the blade down diagonally cutting the creatures hand off causing it to let out a screech of pain

he then stabbed it between the eyes causing it to dissolve into nothingness he turned and saw the last one jump at him all he did was hold out his sword so the shadow would land on it and it cut itself in two 'that was a little too easy' he thought as another appeared from nowhere and sunk into the ground causing a mass of darkness to appear 'huh?' he thought as more masses of darkness appeared and continued to cover the platform and suddenly his feet fell through the ground into the darkness he struggled to try and get his feet free from the darkness but he only sank further into the darkness until he was fully engulfed.

The next thing he knew he was rolling on another platform only this one had a large red heart with a door on the other end he walked towards it to get a better look and found that it was see through and when he tried to open it his hand just went right through it 'strange' he thought as he turned around another light appeared and a chest appeared in a orb of light

"Hmm might as well" he said walking over to the chest and tried to kick the chest open but it wouldn't open 'maybe if I had that sword' he thought and the sword he had earlier appeared in his hand 'so I can summon it with only a thought eh?" he then tried to force the lid open by putting the sword in the lip of the opening but it stayed shut Sasuke just growled he then tapped the sword on the top of the chest trying to think of a way to open it only for it to open by itself with nothing inside it then disappeared as if it was never there

"This is getting annoying" he muttered to himself as a large box appeared in the center of the platform "ENOUGH WITH THIS!" he yelled as he slammed his fist into the box shattering it leaving only a small container he picked it up and opened it inside was a small bottle of green water "what's this?" he asked no one he then saw the border of the door light up and it become solid he put the bottle of water into his pocket and a barrel appeared

"guess I'll break this one to" he said walking over to the barrel and brought his sword down hitting it then thrust forward hitting the barrel sending it flying before it hit some invisible wall and shattered then the door itself became solid Sasuke walked over to it and when he was two feet away from the door it opened revealing a bright light blinding him for a moment, when his eyes adjusted to the light he walked through the door

The next thing Sasuke knew he was standing on another platform with a blond woman with a purple dress with pictures of fairies around her head with a light in the center he walked towards the light which vanished another creature appeared to his side he summoned the sword and pointed it at the shadow seven more appeared around him until they surrounded him in a circle Sasuke brought the sword over his head and brought it down upon the one in front of him knocking it back a little bit Sasuke then did an upward stab that knocked it back a little further he then saw a few of the other creatures jump towards him he then spun around cutting the one in front of him in two and knocking the ones in the air back he jumped back to avoid the one two on his sides from slashing him and managing to get them to slash themselves he then finished the two off with a quick swing

Sasuke looked at the remaining five creatures as he went to try and use his Gokakyu justu only to find that he couldn't mold his chakra 'what's going on here' he thought the moment of distraction was all the creatures needed as they jumped at him Sasuke noticed and barely got to the side in time but was slashed along the side by one of the creatures "gyaaa" he yelled as he griped his bleeding side he used his right hand to slam the sword down barely missing the creature as it jumped to the side Sasuke then thrust the sword forward impaling the two that had stayed behind as they dissolved into nothing he looked around at the other three that surrounded him in a triangle formation normally he would have finished the two in front of him off with a fire justu and then kill the last one but that was out of the picture right now so,

he quickly forced his blade between the creatures eyes killing it and then rolled to the right dodging the other two creatures stepping forward he put as much strength as he could into a swing but missed them as they stepped backwards then they jumped at him he blocked them with the dream sword but it knocked him down sending the bottle of green water flying out of his pocket and shattering spilling the green liquid onto his wound which he felt a tingling sensation when he looked at the side where the gash should be he only found a deep purple bruise and he felt his strength recovering he then stood up and smiled 'so that's liquid has healing properties' he thought as he picked up his sword he then looked at the two remaining creatures one charged at him from ground level while the second jumped at him Sasuke smirked as he jumped and sliced the creature that was in the air in two and landing on the other side of the creature spun and cut it in two "that was challenging" he said as he dismissed the sword

then another light appeared in the center and then went towards the edge when it got to the edge it vanished and then stain glass stairs appeared leading to another platform "If this were a game the boss monster would appear soon" he said as he ran over to the stairs and began to cross once he got the the next plat form he saw another light as he walked up to it he heard the voice again

_The closer you are to the light._

_The stronger your shadow becomes._

'My shadow what does this have to do with anything?' he thought as he turned around to look at his shadow only to see it lift itself off the ground "what the" he said as he looked up the what was once his shadow that now stood twice his size

_But don't be afraid._ The voice said again as his shadow continued to grow and change until it was a gigantic man with a hole through his body shaped like a heart and wearing a scarf around its mouth

_And don't forget…_

Looking up at the giant creature Sasuke turned around and tried to cross the stairs back to the other platform only to find them gone he turned around and summoned the sword as he felt his chakra return 'now this is good' he thought with a smirk as he looked at the creature he jumped to the side as it slammed it's fist into the platform with a swirling portal of darkness around it Sasuke saw a few of the small creatures rise from the darkness 'I'll need to get rid of its hand first' he thought as he charged towards the large fist striking down two of the little shadows he stabbed it on a upward slant and when he pulled the sword out the wound was dripping with a purple ooze he then spun cutting it's fingers and killing a few more shadows the giant creature roared in pain as it held it's hand which re grew it's lost fingers

'Damn it how do I kill something that regenerates whatever damage I do' Sasuke thought as he watched the creature bring its arms over its chest and a strange energy appeared in its chest it then threw its arms to its side and the energy in the hole in its chest fired three orbs of black energy which homed in on him he dogged them right before they hit him and they hit the ground sending up a pillar of darkness Sasuke then quickly went through a set of familiar hand signs and shouted out **"phoenix flower justu"** and fired six medium balls of fire right at the creature it saw them and moved only the ones that would have hit its face 'that must be its weak point time to get up close and personal' he thought with a smirk

The creature once again trusted its fist into the ground and caused a pool of darkness to swirl around it Sasuke then dismissed the sword and went through another set of hand sings then grasped his hand like he would for the Chidori but instead of lightning and the sound of birds a black fire and the sound of dragons roaring in pain were heard he then charged and jumped onto the creatures arm and ran up it before jumping towards its face **"dragon's nightmare cry" **(translation please?) he cried as he thrust into the creatures face hearing the cry of pain he summoned the sword into his free hand and while pulling his other hand out stabbed the creature and then pushing off and landing in front of the creature only for the sword to vanish in a ball of light and he could feel his chakra leaving him he jump backwards from the creatures fist which it embedded in the platform with a pool of darkness around it before slamming its other fist beside it the shockwave caused Sasuke to fall backwards all he could do was watch the creature not noticing the pool of darkness that had appeared beneath him

_But don't be afraid_

The darkness then began to pull him down and hold him in place as he tried to retreat from the creature Sasuke tried to knock it off but it did nothing

_For you hold the mightiest weapon of all._

Sasuke tried to grab hold of the edge of the platform but the darkness caught his hand as the creature moved closer towards him

_So don't forget:_

Sasuke got one last look as the creature lifted its fist to strike him as he was fully engulfed in darkness

_You are the one to open the door._

(Reality)

A thud could be heard as Sasuke fell off the couch "oww that hurt" Sasuke said rubbing his backside "that was one weird ass dream" he said standing up now rubbing his side "why does my side feel weird?" he asked no one noticing it was light out he decided to get ready and take a shower "oh well I was just a dream it's not like any of that was real" he said as he went towards the bathroom not noticing the the purple claw like bruises and the small red stain on the couch where his side was.

First chapter up this is one of the two parts of where my twilit darkness came from I hope it's good enough for you no anonymous flames please


	2. poll

hello everyone this isn't a new chapter this is a notice for a poll since i'm not sure if i should add gonald goofy and the rest of the mickey mouse crew so i'll let you decide 


	3. author note

Hello everyone this is the first part of a notice going in all my Fics I am going to go through my Fics and see which ones i should get rid of let other people take over, continue or restart completely. Some will be taken out because I may feel they were rushed or because I can't see where I am going to go with them I will put up a notice with a list of what's what after I am done


	4. list

Ok here is the lists

**To be Removed (tomorrow):**

crystalized fox

demon summoner

**put on hold:**

scars of the past and future

half sight

spirit blader

bloody shadow dragon

**to be continued:**

abyssal overlord

journey of the heart

leaf empire

inner dragon: chaos war

prince of the west redo

twilit darkness

**to be restarted**

demon war saga

Corruption of the darkness

Son of death (-with new story line)

Bloody storm (too rushed)

**put up for adoption (pm me first!):**

golden demon silver fox

scars of the past and future


End file.
